Sing for the Holiday
by DarkBlueOwl
Summary: When Draco doesnt want to spend Christmas alone he;s forced to use a muggle item.


Yay a Christmas story. Small One shot. Nothing too amazing. Sad I know. I'm sorry.

I don't own the characters.

And the song that is mentioned a wee bit is _We Are By Hollywood Undead. _

_Enjoy. _

* * *

Draco stood at the astronomy tower watching the small snowflakes fall to the frozen ground. There were even less kids at Hogwarts this year then there have ever been at Christmas. He wasn't really sure how many their actually were because he had skipped the meals in the Great hall and had stuck mostly to his room. Since it was Christmas Eve he knew he should at least take a walk. As he watched the snow get thicker with time the wind also started to blow harder it wasn't until the wind blew his tears that he even knew he was crying.

He wiped them away quickly, when he looked on the ground again he saw Potter making his way to the castle but his body seemed to be twitching or convulsing like a seizure. Draco made his was down the tower and towards the entrance, he wasn't sure why but something in him was actually worried that he had been cursed or hexed. When he reached the entry way Harry had already made his way in the castle, Draco checked the Great hall and the infirmary he made his way down different halls before he finally found him. He slowly walked up to Harry but he began moving again, Draco grabbed him by the shoulder. Harry spun around so fast his face in alarm his wand pointing at Draco once Harry realized it was Draco his face changed to a smile and he put his wand away he reached up under his hat and pulled out a pair of headphones.

"Hey Malfoy, what's up?" Harry asked as he smiled brightly.

They weren't close friends nor were they enemies but Harry always smiled brightly towards Draco which confused the blond greatly.

"Um, what are those?" Draco asked referring to the headphones.

"Oh their headphones"

"Headphones?"

"Yeah it's a muggle thing, you can listen to music through them" Harry said not sure how to explain it without confusing him.

"Oh so when you were walking in the castle you were dancing?"

"Um yeah I guess so, though I'm not that good"

"Well bloody hell I thought you were cursed or something convulsing like that the least you could do is learn to dance" Draco said as he turned and started to walk down the hallway where he came from.

Harry stared at him shocked when he shook out of it he ran after Draco.

"Hey do you wanna listen to them too?"

Draco stopped and stared at Harry, if he said No he would definitely be alone for Christmas if he said yes he'd have to use a muggle item.

Harry waited till he saw Draco barely nod his head.

Harry smiled and handed the right ear bud to Draco and took the left, harry pulled out his iPod and looked for a new song.

"What is that?"

"It's where the music comes from" he said not looking up from the iPod.

"Oh" Draco said waiting for something to happen.

"Put it in your ear, and just tell me if you want a different song ok?"

Draco nodded his response again and did as Harry said.

The song started of soft then got louder as it went on. _'We are, we are, we are made from broken parts. _

_We are, we are, we are broken from the start. _

_Our hearts, our hearts, they were beating in the dark _

_We are, we're, we are built from broken parts.'_

Draco smiled because he knew he was broken.

They walked together through different corridors listening to all kinds of music, Draco never said anything but harry knew Draco didn't hate muggles things as much as he said he did.

It wasn't until the iPod started dying that they realized it was already after midnight.

"Well Merry Christmas Draco" Harry said as he wrapped the headphones around the iPod.

"Merry Christmas Pot- Harry" Draco said

They stared at each other for another minute before Harry burst out laughing.

"And what is it that you thinks so funny" Draco asked venom starting to drip from his words.

Harry knew that was probably the worst thing he could have done.

"Sorry, nothing I was just thinking, never mind we should probably go back to our dorms" Harry said as he turned away from Draco and started to walk towards Gryffindor tower.

"Wait can I use that iPod?"

"Sure but its dying it won't last long"

"What?! It's dying?! Heal it don't let it die!" Draco ran over and started to shake Harry "I actually like it doesn't let it die" Draco was on the verge of a meltdown when Harry burst out laughing again.

"It's not funny!"

"Draco calm down I can go to my room and charge it. It's like a muggle saying it means it doesn't have any battery left"

Draco straightened up again. "Well bring it and the charger and meet me at the room of requirement in fifteen minutes" Draco said more of an order than a question. He walked to the dungeons before he could hear Harry's reply.

When harry arrived he saw Draco holding a large shopping bag in one hand and he leaned against the wall.

"Hey" Harry said as Draco looked up immediately.

Draco nodded his acknowledgement as they began to walk waiting for the door to appear. When it did they entered to see a cozy medium sized room completely decorated for Christmas with a fireplace near a large fully decorated tree. A pair of love seats one Slytherin green the other Gryffindor red faced each other with a long coffee table between. They each walk to a different couch sitting across from each other.

Draco pulls out two bottles of fire whiskey and sets on the table he stares at Harry waiting.

Harry watches Draco confused.

"Oh" harry says as he pulls out his iPod fully charged and sets it on the table.

They stare at each other waiting for someone to make the next move.

Draco clears his throat and takes a large gulp from the bottle letting the liquid burn his throat. He passed the bottle to Harry and watched him take an even bigger one than him. They passed it until they could feel the alcohol taking effect.

"Letsssss ssssing" Harry said adding unnecessary S's. "watch this" Harry took out his wand and with a swish of his wrist and a small spell a large screen appeared before them a light blue light trailed from the cord to the screen.

"Hmm I don't know what to pick let's put it on shuffle" Harry clicked the button they lyrics appeared on the screen.

They drank and they sang till their throats were burned and dry they each laid back on a couch.

"Thank you" Draco said turning his head towards Harry.

"For what?"

Draco took a moment to answer. "Everything"

"You're welcome, and thank you too"

Draco arched an eyebrow. Harry smiled.

They sat in silence for another moment. Draco started to stand but found the ground wasn't flat anymore.

"Potter what happened to the floor?"

"Um nothing?"

"Why is everything spinning?"

Draco tried to stand again but when he tried to walk he felt himself tripping. Harry rushed to catch him but in his drunken state only made the encounter awkward.

Harry laid over Draco He could smell the alcohol from the blond a deep blush rose on Harry's cheeks as he started to clumsily make his way to his feet mistletoe appeared above their heads.

Harry's eyes widened as he started to back away from the Slytherin beneath him.

"Scared Potter?" Draco asked knowing the golden boy wouldn't back down.

Harry smirked and responded "You wish" before placing his lips on the blond. Draco grabbed Harry's neck to deepen the kiss, when they finally needed air they noticed a large bed had appeared. Fully intending on using the opportunity Draco pushed Harry off of him only to pull him onto the bed.

"Ron where is he?" Hermione said worry clear in her voice.

Ron walked up to his girlfriend in the common room coming from his dorm holding the map continuing to search it. "I've checked everywhere but he's not on it"

Hermione took it and searched the map herself. They searched it for another ten minutes before he showed up on the map. "Found him! But why is he next to Malfoy?"

"Their coming out of the room of requirement" Hermione said as she looked at her boyfriend. They both rushed out of the tower following the movements of the strange pair.

They hid behind a corner of a corridor the pair already passed. "What are they saying?" Ron whispered But Hermione shushed him. Before they rounded another corner Hermione took the lead only to be stopped in her tracks. Ron running in to her looked and was even more shocked.

"Harrrrry" Draco purred as harry rubbed his hip against Draco's growing erection, Harry nibbled on a sensitive part of the blonds neck. Draco cheeks were flushed and his eyes were shut. His eyes shot open at a very audible gasp. He stopped harry and turned Harry's head before harry could protest he looked at the shocked and scarlet faces of his two best friends.

"I uh" Harry was at a loss of words. Draco regained his composure and as harry turned to face his friends Draco snaked his arms around Harry's body pulling him close and laying his chin on Harrys left shoulder.

"Weasley Granger" Draco said before biting Harrys ear earing a small moan. "Can we help you with anything?" He asked as Ron raced went from horror to anger.

"What the fuck Harry?!"

"Ron calm down just let me just let me explain"

"Just give me some time" Ron saw how scared harry was they were best friends he knew that Harry had been obsessed with Malfoy but he didn't know he actually liked the bloke. Ron left the tree staring after him. He didn't want to lose another friend over something he can't change like he did in fourth year.

"I'll go after him and you too are aware it is daytime people do walk around the corridors, Ah and Harry we want to have Christmas with you after, well maybe we should have it when Ron" She looked at her friend who gave her a reassuring smile. "Well you know oh and Merry Christmas Harry and Malfoy" she said before going after her boyfriend.

Harry watched as his friends left and smiled to himself. I have the most amazing friends and the well the most fashionable boyfriend.

This really was the most interesting Christmas he's ever had and he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Lame, I know.


End file.
